Don't Cry Suzuna
by Touhime Ten'okari
Summary: Suzuna.., bagiku kaulah yang berharga


"SENA! Tunggu aku!" ucap Suzuna Taki. Suzuna Taki adalah cheerleader bagi SMU Deimon. Ia sedang berlari dengan in line skate sambil mengejar Sena Kobayakawa.

"Aahh? Maaf Suzuna..! Ohayo!" ucap Sena sambil menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menunggu Suzuna.

"Hah.., hah.., Ohayo Sena! Hah., hah..," kata Suzuna yang kelelahan.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sena dengan muka cemas.

"Iya! Aku hanya lelah mengejarmu! Sungguh... melelahkan" ucap Suzuna sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah.., ayo kita menuju sekolah bareng" ajak Sena.

"Iya!" kata Suzuna yang menerima ajakan Sena.

"Suzuna kau memakai pita?" tanya Sena yang memperhatikan rambut Suzuna.

"Iya! Aku menemukannya tadi! Jadi kupakai saja" jawab Suzuna senang.

"Heem.., warnanya biru cocok dengan rambutmu. Cantik!" kata Sena sambil tersenyum.

"Te.. terimakasih!" muka Suzuna memerah.

"Boleh pinjam pitamu?" tanya Sena.

"Hem? Boleh.., ini!" kata Suzuna sambil menyerahkan pitanya.

"Biarku ikat disini.., lalu kau pegang yang ini!" ucap Sena sambil mengikat salah satu ujung pita ditasnya dan memberikan ujung satunya ke tangan Suzuna.

"Pegang yang kuat ya!" ucap Sena.

"Heem.. baiklah" kata Suzuna yang masih tak mengerti.

"Satu.., dua.., tiga!" ucap Sena yang langsung berlari. Suzuna juga ikut terbawa karena ia menggenggam pita yang diikat ditas Sena. Dan merekapun sampai di SMU Deimon dengan waktu yang PAS PASSAN! (Suzuna : sapa nih yang buat cerita?.Author: GUE! Nape? Ntar ada tempatnya kalo mau ngoceh atau protes segala macem!)

**JAM ISTIRAHAT**

"Go go! Devil Beats GO! " teriak Suzuna dengan semangat. Sambil menggerakan pom pomnya ia tersenyum. "GO GO DEIMON!" teriak Suzuna sambil melepar pom pomnya. Pom pom yang dilempar Suzuna mengenai salah satu anggota DDB.

"Aah! Maaf! Maafkan aku! Aku tak sengaja!" ucap Suzuna menyesal sambil menundukan kepala.

"Tak papa kok! Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Sena, Senalah yang terkena pom pom itu.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu! Hehehe" ucap Suzuna sambil tertawa lega.

"Lain kali hati-hati ya!" ucap Sena sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Suzuna lalu kembali berlari lagi.

"Eh? Sena?" ucap Suzuna heran.

**SENA POV**

"Apa? Kenapa sih! Kenapa tadi aku mengelus-ngelus rambut Suzuna? Kalau dia tau gimana! Bisa Mati aku!" ucapku dalam hati.

"Hoy Sena kau suka SUZUNA bukan?" tanya Monta.

"EEH?" mukaku memerah tak karuan.

"Sudah kuduga.. MAX! Tapi diakan banyak yang suka? Hati-hati loh Sena" ucap Monta.

"Ii.. iya" kataku yang masih malu dengan pertanyaan monta tadi.

"Andai.., aku diajak Suzuna pergi ke suatu tempat hanya berdua..." pikirku dalam hati.

**SUZUNA POV**

"Kenapa Sena mengelus-ngelus kepalaku? Memangnya aku anak kecil? HUH menyebalkan.. tapi.., syukurlah dia tak papa" ucapku dalam hati sambil berjalan menuju ke bangku cadangan. Disana ada Hiruma yang asyik dengan laptopnya.

" Heh? Kenapa kau tak mendukung mereka cheer SIALAN?" tanya Hiruma.

"DIAM! GANGGU ORANG LAGI MIKIR AJA!" teriakku sambil duduk di sebelah Hiruma.

"Ekh?" Hiruma terkaget-kaget melihat sikapku yang berani melawannya. Semua anggota DDBpun terdiam dan melihat ke arahku.

"APA LIAT-LIAT?" ucapku dengan jengkel. Seluruh anggota DDB kaget dan langsung melanjutkan latihan. Aku sebal karena Hiruma selalu mengatur seenaknya sendiri. Tidak tahu perasaan orang apa?.

"Heeeeeeem... cheer sialan! Cobalah untuk mengerti perasaan orang lain" ucap Hiruma sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalaku dan bersender padaku.

"Memahami perasaan orang lain?" ucapku ragu.

"YA!" ucapnya santai.

"Heeeem" pikirku.

"Sudah! Sana menyemangati mereka lagi!" perintah Hiruma.

"Iya.., arigatou" ucapku sambil pergi mengambil pom pomku.

**SENA POV**

"Kesal! Kenapa Hiruma bersandar di bahu Suzuna? Itu terlalu dekat! Apakah Hiruma juga suka Suzuna? Hiruma!"kataku dalam hati.

**NORMAL POV**

Suzuna menggerak-gerakkan pom-pomnya sambil menari-nari. Ia menguunakan in line skate juga. "GO GO DEIMON! NUMBER 1 IN... " teriak Suzuna sambil loncat dan melepar pom-pomnya (author: aih ribet amat sih?) "JA..." kata-kata Suzuna terputus, Suzuna pun kehilangan ke seimbangan. Sena yang melihat itu langsung berlari secepat kilat menuju arah Suzuna. "KYAAAA!" teriak Suzuna yang terjatuh.

"BRUK!"

Suzuna terjatuh. Sekarang posisi Suzuna tepat diatas Sena. Lebih tepatnya Suzuna seperti menduduki Sena perut Sena.

"AH! Sena! Maaf!" kata Suzuna dengan muka cemas.

"..." Sena hanya diam.

"Sena? Kau tak papa?" tanya Suzuna dengan muka sangat kahwatir.

" I... iya" jawab Sena lemas lalu ia pingsan.  
>Suzuna langsung membantu Sena untuk bangun dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.<p>

"Heeem... sepertinya ada yang membuat perutnya tertekan?" tanya Guru di ruang kesehatan.

"Iyaa.. tadi dia menyelamatkanku yang terjatuh.., aku jatuh tepat diatas perutnya" ucap Suzuna menyesal.

"Dia belum makan apapun dari kemarin sepertinya.., dan juga dia menderita maag saat perutnya tertekan secara tiba-tiba akan menimbulkan rasa sakit yang amat" ujar Guru itu.

"Jagalah dia..., jika dia sudah sadar beri dia makan dan obat itu. Aku pergi dulu" kata Guru kesehatan.

"Iya.., terimakasih" ucap Suzuna.

Sekarang Suzuna dan Sena hanya berdua di ruang keehatan. "_Cobalah untuk mengerti perasaan orang lain" _kata-kata Hiruma terbayang-bayang dalam otak Suzuna. Suzuna sangat menyesal dengan kelakuannya yang terlalu ceroboh itu.

"Hiruma benar..., aku harusnya bisa menjaga diriku sendiri agar tidak merepotkan orang lain.., aku harusnya memahami perasaan orang lain yang mencemaskan ku" sesal Suzuna sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Sena.

"Maaf..., maafkan aku Sena.., aku selalu.. selalu.., merepotkan mu" ucap Suzuna sambil meneteskan air mata. Air mata Suzuna menetes ditangan kanan Sena.

Tiba-tiba tangan kiri Sena menghapus air mata yang membanjiri pipi Suzuna.  
>"Se.., Sena? Kau sudah sadar?" ucap Suzuna.<p>

"Iya.. air matamu ... itu... mem... ba...ngunkan aku" ucap Sena yang masih lemah.

"Sudah! Diam! Makan dulu baru bicara lagi" ucap Suzuna sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan tangan Sena.

"Ja.. jangan... pergi... Su..Zu...Na" ucap Sena lemah.

"Hah?" ucap Suzuna.

"Jangan menangis ... Suzuna"ucap Sena sambil tersenyum.

"Sena.. maafkan aku.. aku janji tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi! Aku janji tidak akan ceroboh lagi! Aku terlalu bersemangat sampai-sampai lupa diri sendiri..., lebih baik aku tidak menjadi cheerleader di tim Deimon..." ucap Suzuna sambil menangis dan menundukan kepala.

"Suzuna.., aku sangat senang bisa direpotkan oleh dirimu..., Aku sangat senang bisa menyelamatkanmu.., aku... juga sangat senang melihatmu bersemangat. Dan kau tau? Aku bahagia bisa mendengar sorakan Suzuna Taki sang Cheerleader DDB" ucap Sena sambil memegangi tangan Suzuna.

"Sena? " tanya Suzuna.

"Bagiku.. Suzunalah yang paling berharga." Ucap Sena lagi.

"Suzuna.. maukah kau menjadi penyemangat hatiku?" tanya Sena sambil tersenyum kepada Suzuna.

"Apakah kau serius Sena? Aku ini sangat merepotkan dirimu loh! Mungkin kau tak akan.." ucapan Suzuna terputus. Jari telunjuk Sena mengunci semua kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Suzuna.

"Aku berjanji akan menjaga Suzunaku tercinta" ucap Sena dengan muka memerah.

"Terimakasih Sena" kata Suzuna yang mukanya juga memerah.., dan air mata yang makin membasahi pipinya.

"Jadi... kita.." ucapan Sena terpotong oleh sebuah ciuman yang mendarat di bibirnya dari bibir Suzuna. Sena memeluk Suzuna dan tetap menciumnya. Kejadian itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga...

"KAMI DATANG!" ucap seluaruh anggota DDB dan Riku yang datang menjenguk. Suzuna dan Sena langsung buru-buru menjauh. Suzuna langsung menghapus air matanya.

"Upppsss ganggu nih kayanya!" ucap Riku.

"SENAA! Berani juga ya kau! MAX!" ucap Monta.

"Selamat ya Sena!" kata Ka Mamori.

"RUGI aku mengkahwatirkan si CHEER SIALAN dan BOCAH CEBOL TAK BERGUNA INI" ucap Hiruma.

"Jadi.. Hiruma mengkahwatirkan kami?" tanya Suzuna.

Muka Hirumapun langsung memerah dan hanya terdiam.

"Hiruma itu paling panik saat Sena pingsan dan Suzuna murung..., ia selalu bergumam 'apa yang bisa kulakukan? Bodoh bodoh!' begitu loh!" ucap Ka Mamori.

"Arigatou Hiruma!" ucap Suzuna sambil memeluk Hiruma yang sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"I.. iya.. cheer sia.." ucapn Hiruma terpotong melihat tatapan Ka Mamori yang seakan-akan menyuruhnya untuk jujur.

"Arigaou Hiruma! Arigatou!" ucap Suzuna yang masih memeluk Hiruma.

"I.. iya.. Suzuna-Chan" ucap Hiruma sambil memeluk Suzuna.

"EHEM!" ucap Sena. Senapun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju Hiruma dan Suzuna. Lalu, Sena pun menarik Suzuna kepelukannya dan berkata...

"Sekarang dia punyaku! Jangan seenaknya saja menyentuhnya HIRUMA!" ucap Sena dengan lantang.

Muka Suzuna pun memerah. Semua anggota DDB tertawa mendengar pernyataan itu. Hirumapun hanya mengelus-elus kepala Sena dan Suzuna. Rikupun mengejek mereka berdua. Ka Mamori hanya ikut tertawa. Sena dan Suzuna pun..., hanya mampu saling bergandengan tangan dengan muka memerah.

TAMAT! AKHIRNYA TAMAT LOH SODARA-SODARA! TAMAAT!

Ruangan Author:

Suzuna : kenapa aku dibuat Ceroboh dan Cengeng! Hah? #bawa2 GOLOK

Sena : sabar Suzuna-chan! #narik-narik Suzuna

Hiruma : HOYY! AUTHOR GA JELAS DAN GA PENTING! KENAPA KARAKTERKU SANGAT LEMAH? AKU TAK SEMANJA ITU BODOH! #bawa2 Bazooka

Author*akhirnya nongol : Kaukan memang lemah Hiruma-Baka

HIRUMA : APA? Beraninya kau menyebutku LEMAH DAN BAKA! AKAN KUBUAT KAU MELIHAT NERAKA! #DUEEER! Suara bom Hiruma yang mendarat 1000 km dari Author

Monta & Riku : kenapa kami hanya pajangan?

Author : karena itu yang pantas untuk kalian.

Ryoma Echizen : kenapa aku ga muncul?

Author : ini eyeshield 21 ryomaku tercinta..., bukan prince of tennis. Salah tempat sayangku? #digampar fans Ryoma

Seluruh anggota DDB yang ga disebuttin namanya : kenapa kami ga pernah ngomong satu kata pun?

Author : BERSYUKURLAH KALIAN SUDAH MUNCUL! MASIH MINTA LEBIH! DASAR RAKYAT JELATA!.

Tiga bersaudara : HAH? HAAH? ?HAAAH?

Author : banyak minta ah! Kalian ribut amat sih... #ngomong sambil guling-guling ga jelas.

Hiruma : SEMUANYA! AYO KITA BUNUH SAJA AUTHOR SIALAN YANG GA NORMAL INI!

SEMUANYA : SETUJU! AYO! GANTUNG! GANTUNG #bawa golok,pisau,celurit,cangkul,bom,pistol bazooka dll

#author kabur..., sebelum nyawa melayang

Pesan terakhir dari author : maaf kalo cerita ini gaje dan banyak kesalahannya.. maap maap.


End file.
